


Coffee (drabble)

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Series: New Spirit City (Humanized AU) [13]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, M/M, pale ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble to get back into the swing of writing gay-ass Bionicle fanfiction</p><p>what is my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be the start of something longer, but then it wasn't.

                Sir Korman Peterson-Kelley slid the coffee over to the opposite side of the table when his friend stepped into the boardwalk coffee shop.  As Percival Howell-Thomas slid into the seat, Sir Korman grimaced a little.  The past few days had been rough on Percy, even though he did his best not to show it.  His usually bright and shining face had a sallow look to it and there were grey bags pooling under the orange eyes of the Toa of Stone.  He scooped up the paper cup and inhaled the vapor leaking out the cup’s lid.

                Korman sipped his own drink (an icy, sugary thing he would never tell anyone he loved) as he watched Percy take the first sip of the black coffee.  He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the near-piping liquid slide down his throat.

                “Black as night,” Korman began.

                “Sweet as sin,” Percy returned.  His head fell back forward, wearing a lopsided and completely sincere grin.  “You always know what to order for me.”

                “It’s not hard to see what you like.”  Korman took another sip.  “Haven’t seen much of you lately, though.”

                The silence hung in the air between them as Percy simply nodded and took his coffee in both hands and sipped again.

                Korman didn’t.

                Percy studied the stains on the table.  “It’s been a weird couple of days, Kormie.”  He lifted his head to face his friend, eyes bright.  “But I’ll be okay.”

                Korman smiled and uncrossed his legs.  “I’m glad to hear it.  Our friend from Le-Koro came and spoke to me yesterday.  He would never admit it, but he was looking for you.”

                It was Percy’s turn to grimace.  “Yeah, I guess I’ve been avoiding him.”

                Korman shrugged.  “We must work as a team to properly protect this city.  It’d be best if you did not cease communication with 33% of the other Toa.”

                Percy bristled at that.  “Hey, Orlis and I are… on better terms now.”

                Korman simply stared over his drink, wordlessly sipping.

                “And besides, I hear he has another guy hanging off his arms these days,” Percy sighed and looked out the window, over the bay.  “A mining sector guy.  I feel that’s better for him, anyways.”

                Korman let that sentence hang in the air a while, then added a followup: “But is it better for you?”

                Percy bristled again, but his gaze remained fixed out the window, watching the mid-morning bustle of Matoran across the docks.  “We’ll see.”


End file.
